Kiss It Better
by cardi-is-clumsyy
Summary: Dan fell down the escelator. We all know that, right? What happens when he asks Phil to help when he gets home? Warning: Phan! Probably a one-shot unless I can be swayed...
1. Chapter 1

Kiss It Better

Phil was scrolling through Twitter when he heard Dan's keys

in the lock.

click

"Hey, Dan!" Phil said cheerily, not looking up.

No reply.

"Dan?" Said Phil uncertainly, glancing up, jumping when

Dan was closer than Phil thought.

Dan pointed to the large, deep cuts on his elbow, which

was only a few inches from Phil's shocked face.

"I hurt myself." Dan said glumly, flinching when he moved

his arm back into place, hanging limply by his side.

Phil pushed his laptop off his knee and stood up, "What

happened?"

"I fell down the escalator."

Phil chuckled, "Only you, Dan."

Dan pouted, "It hurts."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Kiss it better?"

Phil stared at Dan, not speaking for a few seconds.

"Well at least wash off all the blood first."

Dan gave Phil his best puppy-dog eyes, " Do it for me?"

"Ew." Said Phil bluntly.

Dan laughed loudly, "Stop being so heartless!", he said,

giving Phil a gentle shove with his fully operational arm.

Phil laughed with him, "Alright then, to the bathroom!"

"Sit on the toilet seat." Phil commanded as he rummaged

through his medicine cabinet.

"But I'll fall in."

"Closed, obviously."

Dan smirked, "Just trying to lighten the mood!"

Phil knelt down in front of Dan, laying down his equipment

by his side, "Show me the wound please, Mr Howell." He

joked.

"Yes, Dr. Lester." Dan replied, giggling, before gingerly

stretching his arm out.

Phil dabbed at the blood with a wet paper towel, "Am I

doing it right?" He asked nervously. He didn't want to do

anything wrong. The last thing he wanted was to be

responsible for Danisntonfire's infected and mutilated arm.

"As far as my medical expertise go, I think so..." He

replied.

Once Phil had cleaned away most of the blood, he dabbed

at the cuts with a disinfectant wipe.

Dan hissed, "That stings." He whispered through gritted

teeth.

"Hold my hand, if it's too much." Phil teased.

Dan chuckled through his teeth, "I'll manage."

Once the wound was clean, Phil glanced up at Dan, who

had been watching him intently all that time.

"Would you like a plaster?"

Dan smirked, "If you put a plaster on it, how can you kiss it

better?"

Phil rolled his eyes, "You were serious?"

Dan grinned, "Yes."

Phil shook his head, "No."

Dan pouted, "Bu- but you promised!"

Phil laughed, "No I didn't!"

Dan giggled, "You're right, you didn't."

Dan pouted again, "But please?" He said in a small, broken

voice.

Phil sighed, he hated it when Dan did that. Pouting and

Puppy-Eyes and Pleading. It turned Phil into a puddle of

goo every time. He was to adorable for his own good.

"Wait," Phil thought, "Did I just think that?"

Phil's eyes flickered to Dan's elbow. "Alright, fine."

Dan smiled innocently down at Phil, pointing his elbow

further near his face.

Phil grabbed hold of Dan's arm, "This could be considered

as a form of sexual assault!" Phil joked quietly, before

leaning forward and softly pressing his lips to the slight side

of Dan's cuts.

His eyes flicked up to see Dan staring down at him with an

emotion Phil couldn't understand flickering across his face.

Was that... adoration? Love?

Phil pulled his lips away from Dan's skin, "There, does that

feel bette-"

He was cut off by Dan dropping to his knees, roughly

grabbing Phil's shoulders and crashing there lips together.

Phil's eyes widened in shock when Dan roughly pushed his

tongue into his mouth. "Woah! Where did that come from!"

He thought.

Realising he Phil wasn't responding, Dan pulled back,

covering his mouth with both hands. "Oh my god, Phil!" He

gasped, "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, I-"

Phil cut him off by shaking his head and pulling away Dan's

hands from his mouth. "Shut up, you're a great kisser. Do it

again."

Dan just blinked, so Phil gave and exasperated sigh and

pushed forward, pressing their lips together again.

This time, though, it was sweet.

No roughness, everything was gentle.

Dan sighed contently and grabbed Phil's shoulders, pushing

him against the bathroom wall, then slowly moved his lips

down Phil neck.

Phil moaned as Dan placed little kisses down his neck, but

gasped in shock as Dan but down on his collarbone, and

bringing his knees up in an automatic reaction.

Dan gasped, "Fuck, Phil! You just kneed me in the cock!"

"Oh my god Dan! I'm so sorry!" Phil blushed and looked at

the ground, he'd totally ruined the moment!

Dan grinned menacingly and grabbed Phil under the chin,

pushing up and forcing their eyes to meet.

Dan smirked and gestured to his crotch. "Kiss it better."


	2. Chapter 2

Phil groaned sleepily as he was awoken by the bright streams of light assaulting his eyelids. Taking a few seconds to bask in the warmth and comfort before getting up, Phil noticed something was off. It was a bit hotter than usuawas that BREATHING on his neck?!  
Phil snapped his head around to see Dan curled around him, his forehead pressed into the top of Phil's back and his leg draped over Phil's waist.  
Then the whole night came rushing back.  
All at once, Phil noticed the ache of his muscles, the stains on his duvet, "Oh my god." He murmured under his breath.  
He rolled over to face Dan, before shaking him gently awake.  
"Dan? Dan? Wake up."  
Dan moaned groggily, "Five more minutes!" He mumbled,  
pulling himself closer to Phil. Phil gasped, "Dan!" He almost shouted, shoving him roughly.  
"What!" Dan shouted back, suddenly awake, "What do yo-  
" Dan stopped abruptly, "Phil? Why are you in my bed..."  
Dan slowly lifted his hands to his mouth, his eyes widening.  
"Oh my god." He said quietly. "We didn't."  
"The pain in my arse begs to differ." Phil said sarcastically.  
"Wow. Oh my god. Oh my god, Phil!"  
"Thank you, Dan, can you stop saying that now, please?"  
Dan sighed in astonishment, "What came OVER us last night?!"  
Phil shrugged and fell back down, sprawling himself across the sheets.  
"On the upside, you are a pretty good fuck!" Dan attempted to lighten the mood, but only earned a halfhearted glare from Phil.  
"So what do we do?" Phil thought aloud.  
Dan looked at Phil timidly, "Well, we could, you know... do it again?!"  
"...I'm sorry?"  
Dan blushed a deep red, "Well, what I mean is... was it a mistake? I mean, I've had feelings for you for ages and I was always to scared to tell you but APPARENTLY you like me too or we wouldn't have sex last night- don't look at me like that!"  
Phil looked at Dan with a shocked expression, "I... don't really know how to respond to that..."  
Dan fell silent for a second, "How bad is your morning breath?"  
Phil hummed under his breath, "Worse than usual,  
considering what went down my throat last night." He smirked smugly.  
Dan seemed to be thinking for a second, before leaning down and kissing Phil softly on the forehead. Then his cheeks. Then his chin. Then his nose. Then finally his lips.  
The kiss was soft and sweet, the two were to sleepy to attempt anything beyond gentle for the time being.  
Dan softly brought a hand up to Phil's face, "Just take it slow then?"  
Phil chuckled, "Back to first base?"  
"It's a bit late for that, is it not?" 


End file.
